


Animal Planets

by arda_ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arda_ancalima/pseuds/arda_ancalima
Summary: Master Ezra Bridger, a teacher at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, replies to Jacen Solo’s email about connecting to animals through the Force.





	Animal Planets

**Author's Note:**

> Rebels and Young Jedi Knights exist in the same universe for this fic (and forever in my heart!).
> 
> Written during Inktober 2018, inspired by day 12. Whale

**From:**               Master Ezra Bridger [ebridger@jediacademy.edu]

**Sent:**               Centaxday, 58:4:16, 10:44 AM

**To:**                  Jacen Solo [lothbatman@hothmail.com]

**Subject:**          Re: Connecting with animals?

 

Dear Jacen,

Great question! I’ll definitely do a class on this at some point, but here’s a brief overview to get you started.

First, you know that the Force is in all living things, so as a creature you are already connected to animals, but in a special way as a Jedi.

Second, some Jedi have a special gift for connecting to others (both sentients and animals). If this is your talent, great! Learn and practice as much as you can, and I’ll be happy to help you.

Third, different species of animals have different levels of sensitivity to the Force. Some will be able to tell that you’re a Jedi, but some will resist connection until you truly understand them. But most of the time when you try to connect, they will know whether you are opening yourself up to them or letting your emotions get in the way. You can experiment with this now! (within reason). I’ll give you a few examples of different levels of animal Force sensitivity:

            -Krykna (spider-like creatures from Atollon) – Difficult to sense through the Force, will resist connection, but if you see them for what they are and do not pose a threat to them, they will leave you alone (instead of attacking you). Not the friendliest creatures but okay.

            -Loth-cats (cats native to Lothal) – Easy to connect to, can sense your emotions, will bond with you, and even help you out at times. Loyal, deceptively clever, and cute.

            -Purrgil (whale-like creature that can travel through hyperspace) – Have a strong presence in the Force, highly intelligent, can sense your needs and intentions. (Bit of advice as a Jedi Master: if you don’t know what to do, follow the purrgil. Doesn’t matter what you’re trying to do. Follow the purrgil).

Fourth, I recommend practicing with your pets first. Get used to how they feel in the Force. Open yourself up to them, so they know you are not afraid and don’t want to hurt them. Enter their minds and observe. That’s a lot to work on already, so once you get a feel for it we can also talk about how to nudge their minds. It’s a helpful skill for dealing with some of the creatures native to Yavin 4, but trust me that you want to pick your battles while you’re still learning (speaking from experience).

I hope that helps you get started, and we’ll do a class on it soon!

May the Force be with you,

Master Bridger


End file.
